shadow_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Dynasty's Awakening
Participating Roleplayers ⚔ Kane ⚔ Max ⚔ llTenaciousll: -Two hours passed midnight when the towns people were all sleeping inside of their homes comfortably with only the sounds of the insects chirping outside and an occasional brief breeze flowing through the homes like a calm melody. The Kingdom made out of stone sat looming over the time like a Shadow as it haunted the dreams of the Town People, fueling their nightmares and anger towards the Kingdom. Yet there was a mystery if the Kingdom had a King. Not once has anyone ever seen him, and if they have seen his true identity they didn't stay to tell the story. The Towns people were peaceful and minded their own, but helped one another out as well. They were starting to get restless and form Riots to protest towards the Kingdom but not once did the tall Iron doors ever open. They were getting tired of loved ones going missing with no answer to whom took them, they were frustrated that the Kingdom takes all of the wealth from the Town and they have a very scarce food supply. It was not always this way. Before, Shadow Dynasty was a peaceful place and the Kingdom doors were always opened filled with bustling servants and towns people laughing and enjoying themselves, Even the former Old King sat with the towns people and treated them like family or more so a father figure. But ever since that night, Shadow Dynasty was changed forever. There were rumors a small band of criminals took over the kingdom in the wee hours of the night and killed the former King. Ever since then the doors have always been shut and no one has ever ventured inside. No more were the Towns people lining up to visit the King and his family, now the Kingdom was more of a cemetery atmosphere and became an annoying shadow that wouldn't go away over the town. Children weren't safe anymore, they were rumored to run test on the children with other races to create a dangerous army. No more than 2 miles away from the town a forest clearing lay, where a man in tattered clothes and bloody scrapes across his body was battling for his life. He is known around the town for his magical medical abilities and the Kingdom caught wind of it. Blood dripped down from cuts along his arms as they very slowly healing from his fatigued state. He was fighting one of organization's “representatives”. The man was strong for his race so he had to fight the organization's best representative which was a representative of the King himself. It was almost an exact replica of himself except it would be an entirely different race and his face will always be covered by a black mask. This representative is a Druid and can manipulate nature around him. The man was currently panting for breath as his glowing white eyes dulled to a grayish lifeless color and his body was pinned against a tree, while the tree roots curled around his body like snakes. The man screamed out in agony as thorns grew from the roots and pierced into his flesh making escape become scarce for him. White flames danced around the man like an angry furnace and shattered the roots off of him sending wood flying in multiple directions. The representative was shocked as he thought for sure the man would be done for by now. With the speed of light the man stabbed the representative with a piece of sharp wood right through the ribs making the representative fall to the ground with a loud thud. The man sank to his knees thinking the battle was finally over, but he was far from the truth. Three figures in black cloaks appeared behind him as he turned around abruptly, “What do you want from me!” He called out. The taller of the cloaked figures stepped forward first. It was an older looking woman with light purple eyes. “You fool. Your fighting was in vein, the King only sends his representatives to collect your fighting data from a clone of himself, but see for you. He wants to see you personally.” The man shook his head in freight as he realized what this meant, “No, no, no..Please I have a family at home! The town needs me to heal their sick!” The woman chuckled lowly and pointed behind the man, “To late.” The man suddenly felt dizzy and pinned down as if he was paralyzed. His mind felt like it was being crushed, the entity standing behind him was very ancient and powerful making him feel weak from the pressure of his presence. His vision became blurry, the cloaked figures in front of him were starting to sway back and forth in his vision. He heard soft foot prints in the grass as the man came around to face him. He was tall standing at 6'8 and wore golden armor with a long black cape with grinning skulls on his shoulders. His black and gold mask covered his nose and mouth leaving the only visible part were his eyes. Those piercing golden eyes that foes feared when they met the real one instead of his representatives. It seemed like his eyes were looking through him and uncovering his whole past with one glance. He felt vulnerable and completely helpless. The man trembled as he could literary see his life flashing by in the man's eyes. This was the last thing the man saw of the King before you could hear a snap of his neck echo in the forest signaling a herd of four hungry vicious beast, looking similar to large black wolves came running into the forest and towards the man as they shredded his body into pieces.- Callution: '-In waking hours of the night, a boy sat awake in his room, a feather pen in his hand. He was writing a message to a family member in a nearby kingdom. The message he wrote read "Dear mother, I know you probably don't have time to write back any more due whatever has you held up. But, I am almost a man now, and I was hoping that you could come to my birthday. After my birthday, I don't plan on staying here any more, in this small cabin. It's a living hell, a two bedroom house, barley big enough to fit a bed in each room. What I am trying to say is, I am coming to the kingdom to become a guard. Hopefully my years of training will pay off, and with that kind of pay, we won't have to worry about living conditions like this. Mother, I love you, and I don't know if these messages are reaching you, the last messenger I sent with a message never returned. So I am hoping that this one makes it. Again, mother I love you, and hope to see you again soon." -The pen in his hand drops on to the paper. He sighed looking over the paper and then to his lamp. With a single blow the flame went out, and he stood, walking from the table to his bed, a small pallet laid on the floor just big enough to fit himself on. He laid down, his body taking in the cool feel of the blankets. The moonlight from outside shining in through his window illuminating the room in a light blueish tint. He soon fell fast asleep. As he was asleep he tossed and turned in his small bed. In his mind he was walking in a strange place, a place where almost everything was black. Making his way through the darkness he found a chest. This chest was wooden, and looked to be very old. Two chains wrapped around the box crossing on both sides. Where the chains crossed there was a large lock, the details on the lock were unclear. He tried to get closer but couldn't see it, no matter how close he got the lock seemed to stay blurry. His hand reached out and touched the lock. Suddenly the entire dream world blew up, the box being the first to explode leaving the male to be blown away. His eyes opened, jumping up with a shout, panting hard. "Just a dream" -He looked to his window, the moon was almost fully up in the air. He began to lay down again. His eyes just beginning to close when he was startled by a faint scream from a far. He stood and walked to his window looking out. The scream sounded all to familiar, it wasn't animal like. It was certainly human like. He heard the scream again. He quickly walked out of his room and out the front door. He listened to the silence of the night seeing if he could hear the scream again. A moment or so passed before he heard a scream one last time in the distance. He could tell it was an echo, and that wherever it was coming from was distant. He walked inside grabbing a short bow with a quiver of arrows and began to head in the direction of the screams. The woods were a dangerous place at a time like this, and he would have to keep his attention up so that he didn't run into anything hostile. He quickly made his way, seeing as he lived next to the woods on the other side from the kingdom his mother lived in. He didn't know what was happening but he knew he would have to make it there quick. The boy turning seventeen in three days, still in pajamas fearlessly made his way towards where he heard the screams.- '''llTenaciousll: '-Once the beast were done with their meal they dispersed back into the forest and the stillness of the night was all that remained. Although, now a sense of dread flowed in the town as people shifted in their sleeps as if something was wrong. As if something dire was missing. The Older Lady dressed in black robes came forth towards the King and frowned, “You know it's only a matter of time before the Towns People get too fed up and burst down the Kingdom doors.” The King turned towards her as his golden eyes locked on her. She is a powerful witch in her village, but even being said she can never get use to those ruthless eyes staring back at her like he was always probing in her mind searching for every hidden secret in her closet full of skeletons. She licked her chapped lips nervously and dropped her eyes down. Her heart rate picked up as she thought her old life was about to end right then and there. When he spoke his voice was soft like a whisper yet radiated authority and fear as it echoed through the night, “ Do not doubt me witch. The only reason your still breathing is because I need your soul Healthy and Well for the sacrifice. ” The Older Lady took a step back and took a shaky breath as she nodded, “ Of course your majesty.” One of the smaller of the three cloaked figures made her way forward as the King turned towards her. She was the human daughter of the witch and had dull lifeless gray eyes. Her small frail hands grasped the hood of her robe and slid it down revealing her long wavy red hair and pale skin. She gently moved all of her hand to her right shoulder exposing her neck as she titled her head to the side obediently awaiting the King. The Old Lady and the third cloaked figure, Which was a taller man with a built physique, had to turn away from the scene. It was if the girl had no fight in her left and surrendered completely to the King. His golden eyes turned a shade darker making them look like swirling flames as his sharp white fangs extended and within a flash of a second the King was latched onto the smaller girl's neck letting her blood drain into his mouth. The girl flinched slightly as the King drunk a little more than what he was suppose to and felt weak as her small hands gripped his arms. He pulled back as his fangs retracted into his mouth and his eyes scanned the forest, “Someone is coming.” After drinking the daughter's blood his senses became more keen. The Old Lady nodded, “Yes your majesty we must head back towards the castle.” He nodded dashing far ahead of the group leaving on a small faint trail of black smoke in his path due to his enhanced vampric speed. The others walked at a more human-like pace but with a brisk stride. They hated being spotted by towns people, '''Callution:' '-The boy made his way nearing the spot at where the commotion was. The forest was silent now, and he didn't know if he was headed in the right direction or not any more. He just kept a straight path, lining his path with trees memorizing the ones just in front of him and just behind him. His feet suddenly stopped as he heard some rustling running past him. He ducked quickly staying low and in the same spot he was in. His breathing somewhat heavy from fear. If it was a pack of wolves he would have no chance with just the bow he brought. So he waited, unaware that what really ran past him were the creatures that tore the man apart. After a couple minutes of waiting he slowly pushed himself off of the ground, getting to his feet. He didn't brush himself off, but insisted on continuing forwards. After another four or five minutes of quickly paced walking he found himself at the scene. The clearing wasn't all to big, but it was certainly an odd opening in the woods, and it looked as if it had a back story. The boy didn't realize it until he got to the clearing that the trees were all angled just slightly away from this opening. As if a mass explosion long ago forced the trees to tilt away. There in the middle of the clearing in ankle high grass was a body. Clearly visible in the moons light. Max ran to the body dropping down on his knees beside him. The body was turned over, and blood was scattered about the area, but due to the low lighting he didn't see it just yet. It was clear however, that the man laying was certainly injured, and possibly even dead due to the lack of chest movement from breathing. The boy's hand reached out and gripped the shoulder of the male, touching something wet and slimy. His breathing picked up as anxiety set in, and in one roll he pulled the males body over so that he was on his back. The boy's eyes shot open in horror, his lips and body trembling at the sight at what he saw. The man's face was torn to shreds with claw marks all over, as if someone took a bear claw and scratched the face untill you couldn't tell who's it was any more. The front of the male's body was also torn to shreds, with skin dangling just hanging on by other skin, his insides slightly bulging out of his stomach. Max then yelped loud his voice traveling through he forest. He jumped to his feet only to fall unsteady again. Turning his head he began to vomit from the sight. He looked up slightly after he was able to stop himself from vomiting. His eyes then saw what devastation there was. There was blood every where now, any direction he looked he saw more and more of it. He felt weak, as if all the energy in his body just left him. He fell completely to the ground, tears just slowly streaming down his face his eyes still wide and in shock. He curled up in a ball and simply laid there, loosing track of time.- 'llTenaciousll: ' -The King made it to the Iron Castle doors within a moment's notice leaving the three other cloaked figures behind as the doors creaked open upon his presence. After he entered the dimly lit castle the doors shut behind him making the sounds of locks churning themselves firmly shutting the Kingdom from the outside world. He walked past the Throne room, that was now full of empty seats which were once full of lively people, to a room behind the throne room that lead to a long spiral stairway leading to an underground cellar. Despite being underground the cellar was always very cold, you could even see smoke emitting from your lips as you breath. The cellar is a circular room with three torches being the only sources of light in the room in a triangular shaped distance apart. In the middle of the room was an old wooden table. The King walked towards the table and stopped just in front of it. His golden eyes snapped towards the ground as the floorboards groaned and cracked beneath his hand. A loud screeching sound echoed in the cellar as a black and gold scythe started to approach its way out of the ground to its master's call. The Scythe glowed a golden hue as the King grasped it with his gloved hand when it finally emerged fully. It stood only a few inches taller than the King himself. He tapped the hilt of the Scythe on the ground as black flames scattered onto the table creating a dense misty fog before the clone appeared out of the fog. The representative clone was severely damaged from the battle as the King ran a gloved hand over the wounds and with the touch of his hand he could see how the wounds came about and what abilities the man used to fight his representative. This is how he calculated data on individuals before he experimented on them, but he couldn't afford to keep that man alive. He was helping the Towns people to much and he needed them to suffer. He wanted the Towns people to become completely dependent on the Kingdom for survival and by all means he would make that happen. Some would say the King was a heartless individual, but he always had a reason behind each method of madness whether they understood the complexity of the issue or misunderstood, who knows. Meanwhile the three robe figures that were once with the King when he arrived on the scene where still walking in the forest when the Old Lady stopped walking suddenly and looked back to the way they had come, then looked at the others making them stop as well, “Did you hear that?” The Daughter nodded, “Yes it sounded like someone was scared or even in pain.” The Old Lady turned around completely now as her purple eyes scanned the forest line suspiciously, “If its one of the towns people we should erase their memory and dispose of the body before daybreak.” They all agreed and started heading their way back. Once they made it to the scene the other two figures dressed in black robes stood behind the trees hidden, while the Old Lady walked out to the boy who was on the ground. Her voice came out as soft and smooth like an innocent Old women but there was a slight edge to her voice that made her seem lethal, “Ah boy, what are you doing out here so late at night? Don't you know it's dangerous to be here..Whats your name hun?” She offered him her hand as her purple eyes scanned the boy curiously wondering if he was human or something more. 'Callution: ' -Running franticly He ran his way back not afraid of wolves, but what was behind him. He pondered, his voice shouting in his head.- "What the hell, how could some woman do something like that, and how. How can one old woman shred a mans body like it was. What the hell is going on here!!" -He ran through brush, twigs poking him in the face scratching his face, leaving a trail of blood on twigs and branches. Not a noticeable amount for a human to track. Running would take him a bit but he finally managed to make it to his little cabin. He bust through the doors, closing them behind. His left hand reached for an arrow and pulled one out of the quiver. He stuck it on his bow string and walked from window to window looking out each one. Before he darted to his room, and closed the door locking it behind. Now, there was only one window that anyone or anything could see through. He walked near it but made sure to keep himself far enough away so that anything near couldn't just reach in and grab him. His eyes looked to his door, his eyes landing on his fathers sword. It wasn't a sharp sword, nor was it an elegant one. But he would use it if need be. His father left it to him long ago before he disappeared, supposed KIA In a battle just after Max was born. He stood by the sword his back to the wall, standing right next to his door. He slid down the wall staring at the window. Tonight would be a sleepless night for the boy, weather he was disturbed or not. There were only a few hours left anyways. Every little sound catching his attention and making him jump. He thought for a while, he knew that someone might be coming for him. He had to leave. He opened his window that night and left with his fathers sword, his bow and arrows. Leaving the note on the table. He set off hoping that no one was watching him as he did so waiting for the perfect time to attack. He ran, leaving his home behind. This was the beginning, the beginning of a new story. The story that Max was destined to walk.- (( Begin: 06/20/16 End: 06/21/16 ))